The Birds And The Bee's (Rewrite)
by Delicatewriter
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, so read the story. Rating will make sence aroun the third or fourth chapter.
1. Damned rouge ninja

The Birds And The Bee's

**Apparently, I just came up with this random idea for a narusaku fanfic, when my friend was talking about getting the Birds and the bees talk. I am 13, but I write a lot of this stuff. :P I hope everyone likes it. RATED M FOR LEMONS! (Re-Written Due to reviews, and the title will make sense in the next chapter.)**

* * *

Today is the best day ever. The sun is shining, the birds singing, the flowers blooming. This day is great!

* * *

Ah, who am I kidding? Today is completely HORRIBLE. The clouds block out the sun. The birds migrated. the flowers have died. It is cold. Nothing could POSSIBLY be great about today, especially the mission that Tsunade gave us. "It's so irritating! 'Go to the Hidden Cloud Village,' she said. 'Find the rouge ninja,' she said. Bull crap. There is no rouge ninja hiding out here. I have searched every nook and cranny of this damned place and NOTHING! Not even a single foot print! I sigh. "At least i can head back home now." I jump from branch to branch until I reach Konoha. The guards at the gate give me a warm smile-(Normally they never do.) I smile back and go straight home, thinking Tsunade only wanted me out of the village so they could set up my surprise birth-day party. When i arrived, no-one was there. Not even a single present at the door. They had forgotten my birth-day. I open the door to find a note that read: 'Naruto, as soon as you read this, please report to Tsunade's office immediately.' I brightened up a little bit, thinking that the party may be at the tower. I went to the tower, greeted Shizune, and went into Tsunade's office expecting some giant surprise. Again, there was none. Tsunade looked up, saw me and spoke.

"Naruto, thank you for coming. I need you to complete a C-Rank mission for me." I groaned. "There are 5 ninja in Sunagakure terrorizing the villager, that Gaara cannot seem to find. Please go help them." I looked at Tsunade to study her, and see if she was planning something. By the looks of it, she was not.

"Hai, Tsunade- Sama." I walked out of the door and immediately jumped roof to roof to get out of the village, and once out I headed straight for Suna.

* * *

Time skip: 5 Hours

* * *

I finally arrived at Suna after 5 hours of jumping from tree to tree and eventually running on sand. Normally it takes days, so that is pretty cool. I entered through the front gate, and went to see Gaara about his ninja problem. I knocked, and then entered his house. "Gaara, you home?" Gaara came out of some random room, and noticed me. "Oh, hey Naruto. What do you need?" I look behind him into the room, but see nothing that would confirm my suspicions, (And you can probably guess what those were.) "I came to talk to you about the ninja problem," I said. Gaara seemed to lighten up at this. "Thank god, I can't find those sons of bitches, but with your sense of smell I bet you can. I have a sock one of them left behind after a battle too." I cringed. "I don't really have to sniff this... do I?" Gaara gave me a smirk, and I knew what that was implying. I took a sniff and locked on to their direction. "This will be over soon, Gaara. Believe it!" And with that, i ran off in the direction of the perpetrators. I found them in about two minutes and they apparently knew who i was, because they took kunai out and threw then at my head, no questions asked. I dodged, and punched one of them in the gut, then kicked him into a building.

Another charged and used a shadow clone. I created a rasengan in each hand and hit both with one, but a ninja had gotten behind me and stabbed me in the back. I feel down grasping the kunai in my back, and it seemed like from that small cheap shot, i had lost, but I couldn't give up. I lunged at him. I pinned him to the ground and started attacking him brutally. He began to fight back and we eventually were bloody, bruised, and looked like we would faint at any second. He used a chidori and struck me in the gut, with just enough power to send me straight into someone's house's walls. I knew if I didn't end it there, he would probably kill me. I started to form 10 shadow clones. They surrounded me, and I burst out of the front with a semi- giant rasengan that hit him… well, all over. He was sent flying two blocks, but just before that I hadn't noticed he had a metal plated glove on his right hand and my chest struck it with extreme force when I charged with the rasengan. It felt like I broke bones. We both fainted, and that is all I remember. However, before I fainted, I saw something pink moving towards me. Next thing i know, all of the ninja are about 10 meters away looking completely broken. I knew who it was by then.

* * *

I woke up about an hour later and saw the ninja who had saved me. "Sakura-Chan..." Sakura looked at me with a tear in her eye. She had ripped the kunai out of my back, earning a loud yell from me while sleeping, and set to work healing my wound. "Naruto, you had me scared for a bit there. Tsunada-Sama told me where you were and i came as fast as i could." I thought about what reasons she would have to do that. "Why did you come? You didn't believe I could handle them myself?" She looked at me, pain in her eyes. "I came because I knew something you didn't. The one that hit you in the back was Sasuke. He escaped though, so if you try to look at these… bandits… you will not see him." I noticed the bandits handcuffed and gagged sitting on the floor.

It all made sense. I looked at Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura- Chan," I said, giving her a bright smile. She smiled back.

Time skip: 1 Week

Ever since that ninja incident, Tsunade-Sama gave me a month off to get myself some rest. I don't know why she gave me a month, but of course i would accept. However, i could not rest during the last week. Something was just giving me this feeling... Like someone was watching me. I dismissed the feeling and went to ichiraku ramen. Seeing me, Ayame gave me a huge smile. "What'll it be this time Naruto?"

I gave a wide grin to her, and pondered what type of ramen i could have out of all of them. Then i had a little idea. "Do you make customized ramen flavors, Ayame?" She looked at me a bit confused.

"Sure, so what are you having?"

"Please make me some Chicken beef ramen with a Sakura Blossom on the side, and then 13 more bowls of regular Chicken ramen please!"

Ayame's jaw dropped. She knew why he had ordered that one with a Sakura blossom. "Coming right up, Naruto."

I waited there for the next 30 minutes, and then Ayame came out carrying tons of ramen bowls with her. She put a top on the bowls and then smiled at me. "Thanks Ayame!"

I ran straight home, set my normal ramen down, and then headed for Sakura's house, with the Sakura blossom decorated bowl and ramen. I knocked on her door, and got her to come out, then i handed the bowl to her. The sunset was here. Perfectly romantic. 'Thank you kami,' I thought. I looked up and saw a tear in her eye. "Thank you, Naruto." She gave me a hug.

I tensed up a little, but hugged back, putting all the love i could into the hug, but not making it seem weird. I had know about her extreme love for Sakura Blossoms since the 2nd grade. I knew this would work great. "You're welcome, Sakura-Chan." Hey eyes glistened in the sunset.

She looked up at me, and gave me a small peck on the cheeks. I instantly reddened, and she laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

* * *

With that, i walked towards my house. I saw a figure in the distance looking at me. I dismissed it as one of those annoying villagers, but when i tried to walk past him, he stepped in front of me. He was the one watching me before. "Stay away from Sakura-Chan, boy, or else i'll gut you and tear you limb from limb!"

I looked at the man, jaw agape. He gave me a crooked grin, and then without warning, kneed me in the stomach, causing me to double over. "That was a warning, boy. Go near my lover again, and i'll KILL YOU!"

I knew that this man had never really met Sakura face to face, because he wasn't a Konoha ninja. He was from Suna, like the bandits. I decided to speak up. "You don't even really know sakura, scumbag... Stop trying to get at some one that you know is never going to accept you."

He gave me another knee to the stomach, and then chopped my neck, knocking me out. This guy was crazy. Before i knew it, i was in a dungeon, naked and cold. Then i heard a scarily familiar voice. "So, naruto, you think you're smart? Trying to make a move on OUR Sakura-Chan? Heh... Well, not any more. You will die in this dungeon before you get CLOSE to seeing Sakura-Chan again." I shivered when he said 'OUR Sakura-Chan.'

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAH. I will be writing the next chapter and posting it soon, so please rate and review!**


	2. The dungeon part 1

Well... i hope you like this, as im rushing to mke a small quick update that will not be finished tonight. sort of like a preveiw. :)

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

I struggled against the chains with all my might, but could not break them. I felt like a caged bird, trying to get free. My captor noticed my struggling, and gave a dark, evil laugh. "Did you honestly think we would forget about your strength? No... these chains are titanium diamond alloy. with a jutsu on them made just for you!" He laughed again, and walked closer to me, and is a watched helplessly, he pulled out a mini whip. "Now," he said, "This is what happens when people like you try to steal peoples women." He dipped the whip in water, and soaked it. I immediately knew why.

"You little prick! Let me go! I'll kill you!" I was scared but angry, and at the same time anxious.

"Shut him up, will ya?" The man said. Two mercenaries came out of the darkness, and gagged me.

"Ho-ho-ho, the prisoner is in trouble!" Mercenary 1 said.

"Time to be punished, naruto. Oh and by the way, before you die, i want you to know that my name is Shang." He then lashed out at me with his whip, scarring me all over my naked form. I screamed (Or is it screamt?) out in pain, but it was muffled by the gag. "Dirty no good rotten piece of..." i heard Shang say.

"Damn you!" I screamed. Once again it was mufflttrred and sounded like someone gurgling water. Then he hit me one last time and it felt like nothing had happened. Shang looked confused and told Mercenary 2 to try it, and when he did it once again felt like nothing. Then i felt like i had strength. I once again strained against the chains, but it was not my strength that got me loose.

"Leaf HURRICANE!" I heard someone shout, and right on cue bushy brows burst through the walls, detaching one of my chains. i used my free hand to create anotherhole in the wall that kept that chain on, but let the chain come out of the wall.

"Kill them!" Shang shreaked. If you had the choice between hearing shang or a banshee scream, go for the banshee. His scream startled most of us, but Lee must have known more about Shang then i thought, because he was unfazed. he knocked out one of the Mercenaries while he was distracted, and then went after Shang while i finished off the other and put some clothes on. I chased after Shang with Lee, and we wrestled him to the ground. "God damnit! Fuck you! Sakura is mine! I'll kill you while you sleep!"

"Shut it, shang," i said, dragging him to his feet. He was heavier then i had expected, and struggled every ten feet. By the time we got to the leaf village, my arms and legs felt like jelly. It's an old saying, but true. We threw shabg in his very own under ground prison, and all was well. Then i realized i had not thanked lee. "Hey lee," i said. "Thanks for saving me, but how did you know where to look?

Lee looked at me, fire in his eyes. "You are very welcome my youthfull friend! As for how i found you, i had planted a tracker on you and sakura a while ago to make sure that if you went on a two person mission, you wouldnt... er, steal her from me." I twitched in anger, then i took lee by surprise and... laughed.

"Are you kidding me,lee?! You know sakura doesnt like me like that." I grunted out, in between laughs. ' Well, Not yet at least' I thought. "Lee i can't even beleive you did that. But..."

Lee looked at me confused. "But what?" he asked.

"at the last moments before you came, when they tried to whip me... nothing happened." Lee smirked when i said that.

The jutsu works... Woo Hoo!" I looked at him questioningly. "Oh, you must be so confused. Let me explain. Tsunade-sama created a jutsu that can protect and slightly heal a person for about 15-20 seconds. I learned it, and when approaching Shang's hideout i used it on you. If you also felt stronger, it was a side affect of the jutsu. Pretty good, eh?"

I started at him, absorbing what he just said into my braind. "That sounds... EPIC!" (A/N: Predictable moment much? T.T) "I want to learn!" I chuckled.

"Hokage sama gives lesons on it on sunday afternoons to the kunoichi. try spying, it worked for me. With that, he was off.

"Naruto-Baka!" I heard a woman shout. I turned and a gale force fist of fury crashed into my gut, sending me at leaset a good 120 meters. Ah, violent humor. I stood up, barely able to keep my balance. Standing in front of me with a mixture of worry and anger on her face, was none other then Sakura Haruno. "Where were you! Most of the ninja left to find you, even the hokage herself went for a quick search!" I just stood there, petrified at the thought of what would happen when i randomly came into Tsunade's mansion after sakuras outburst."Naruto...?" I looked her in the eyes. "You were gone for four months."

"Im here now arent i?" I replied. Truly, my brain was working 100 thoughts a second through my mind as i tried to comprehend that i has been sleeping for at least three months twenty days. I felt sick. No wonder i was so freakin hungry. Right on cue, my stomach rumbled. No, not a small rumble or even a lound, manly rumble. it rumbled like there were 10 T-rex running in place inside of my stomach. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, tell me what happened then we can go get...


End file.
